


I want you

by Batfan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 16 year old Bill, Angst, Dipper falls for Bill, Emotional Joyride, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Guys Being Guys, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Long, M/M, Mabel is uncomfortable at first, So very freaking long, Soulmate au sort of, Teenage Bill, This Is STUPID, adoration, deaging, humanoid bill cipher, lots of tension, really long, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: Bill forces his way into the Mystery Shack and blackmails Dipper into protecting him from the Gruncles.Dipper hates him at first but over time Bill starts to grow on him.Dipper realizes he likes Bill*I integrated most of the popular Gravity Falls AUs into something special. They are all connected. Read to see how!!





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> This story originated from a previously deleted PicFic story of mine called, "Being Human." I deleted it for many reasons, but the main reason is because I didnt have the links to the artists. Even though I didnt take credit for the art, I still felt bad for not giving full credit to them, and because I couldn't find them, I felt even worse. So the PicFic series is done for now.
> 
> The first three sections of this story is the same as "Being Human" except for a few changes.

It was the end of the school year and time to move into Gravity Falls once again.

Dipper and Mabel have turned 17 , Soos has been running the Mystery Shack while Ford and Stan go on adventures, and Wendy is now a grown up. Time has really gone by since Weirdmageddon. Luckily for them, nothing major has happened since then.

~Dipper's P.O.V

I was in my room packing up for the big summer that awaits me. Highschool has driven me crazy and I am ready to get a break. I got A's in all my classes except for History. Its whatever though. It was just Junior year.

I'm done with school anyways and so is Mabel. We achieved all the credits we need to graduate and to get into a college.

Mabel is still vibrant as ever, but it was obvious that Highschool has worn her down too.

We both have grown and I am finally taller than her. Its not a big difference, but its enough to say that I'm the tallest and that's good enough for me!

"Hey bro!! Are you ready for a freaky fantastic summer vacation!!?" Mabel yelled excitedly.

I looked over at her and smiled. It was hard not too when she was beaming an ear to ear, contagious, braces-filled smile.

"Definitely." I said with a little chuckle. "I'm tired of this place. Let's get out of here!"

With that, I zipped up my last bag and hauled all of my stuff to the bus that will take us to the world of mysteries that I've missed so very much.

Nothing could bring me down.

~

We arrived at the bus stop in Gravity Falls. The whole gang was outside waiting for us to get off the bus. Mabel, of course, squealed with excitement and quickly grabbed her bags. I soon followed suit after I made sure we didn't leave anything behind.

The air in the town was still fresh with the smell of pine trees everywhere. I've missed this place.

"Gruncle Ford! Gruncle Stan!" Mabel yelled with a giant smile while running into their arms. They greeted her with a hug and I dropped my stuff and joined them.

"What's up kid!" Stan said looking at me and then rubbing my head with his knuckles. I chuckled and got out of his hold. Fixing my hair, I turned to look at the figure with red hair that was leaning up against a tree.

"Wendy!" I couldn't help but to get excited. She was so beautiful.

"What's up dude! I haven't seen you since last summer." Wendy smiled as she pushed off from the tree. She was facing me now and I could feel my heart start to race.

Wendy pushed the tip of my hat downward causing it to go passed my eyes. I chuckled at this and swatted her hand away. "Hey, I just fixed my hair!" I said sarcastically with a grin.

She started laughing. I've missed that laugh.

"Then I guess, you'll have to fix it again."  
We laughed together and didn't stop until one of the Gruncles cleared their throat.

I looked over and saw Stan giving me a knowing look, Mabel frowning at me with a raised eyebrow, and Ford looking unamused.

I blushed with embarrassment. Wendy didn't seem to catch their looks, though, and punched my arm lightly to catch my attention. I looked back to her and she had an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, man, but I have to get going. My dad is going to need help with fixing our roof. But we're going to have movie night tonight. My place. I'm dying to see the new horror movie."

I gave a genuine smile at her. I'm now level with her eye sight, so luckily I didn't have to smile UP at her.  
"Oh. That's ok. I guess I'll see you for movie night tonight and we could catch up then."

Wendy smirked. "Sounds cool." She started walking towards her home, but she was still turned towards him and waved. " See you later, Dipper!"

I waved back. "Bye, Wendy!"

After I said bye to her, the rest of us got into Stan's old car and drove to the Mystery Shack. Once we got there, Mabel and I hopped out and quickly ran upstairs to the attic. The air was stale with dust everywhere, but it was still the same as we left it last summer.

We both went to our beds and started to unpack our things. Now that I'm a little older, I've become more organized with my stuff. I stopped leaving my papers strewn across the floor, along with my dirty cloths. Mabel on the other hand has gotten worse. She doesn't leave cloths, but she leaves her art supplies EVERYWHERE. I've had to apologize so many times for stepping on her favorite pencils, or for slipping on her freshly painted picture.

I inwardly cringed at the thought of paint squishing between my bare toes. That is definitely an action I don't want to repeat.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard the girlie squeal of my sister coming from behind me.

"Oooh! Dipper look! I found my puppet of me!!! I thought I lost it!"

I looked behind my shoulder to see what she was talking about. Mabel had the puppet on. It looked the same as is it did the first day she made it. It made me sick.

I shuddered at the memory of being possessed, and the puppet play incident. I can still remember what it felt like when my spirit was ripped away from my body and how terrifying it was to watch the demon control it.

"Ugh. Mabel, can you please put that in a box or, you know, burn it?"

A chill ran down my spine and I rubbed my arms to create some warmth. Mabel's smile dropped and so did the hand that was occupying the puppet. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

Dipper looked down and hugged his body. "It... brings up memories of Weirdmageddon....and when Bill possessed me."

I look up to see her reaction. She simply had her mouth shaped in an "o" position. She seemed to have understood. Her mouth changed to a warm smile. "I'll put it in a box and I can hide it."

A sigh escaped from my mouth involuntarily, and I relaxed a bit more. I gave her a greatful smile and a little "thanks" before Stan yelled at us to come down and eat.

Mabel and I raced each other down the stairs. I almost lost my footing a couple of times, but my hand on the rail stopped me. Mabel beat me. She had so much more cardio than me, especially when she has sugar.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen. I saw Soos opening one of the pizza boxes and I immediately called out to him.

"Soos! What's up!"

He turned to me and gave a toothy grin. "Oh, sup dude!"  
We hugged, then got our plates together.

Everyone was in the room. Stan, Ford, Soos, Mabel, Waddles, and me. It was nice to be back with them, eating pizza, and catching up on missed times.

Ford was in the middle of telling one of his adventure stories when I heard a scratching noise. It sounded like it was outside of the house. However I didn't pay much attention to it. It was probably just some cat or raccoon.  
So I turned my attention back to Ford's story.

A minute in of being fascinated with the tales of the Gruncles, a knock was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

Suddenly Mabel yelled, "NOSE GO!!" and we quickly put a finger on our own noses. I was unfortunately last to place my finger on my nose.

Mabel starts laughing and points at me. "Dip-dop, you're the last one, so you gotta answer it!"

Another knock was heard, and I rolled my eyes. Standing up, I walked towards the door of the shack and grumbled. I really need to work on my cardio AND my reflex skills.

I reached it and quickly flung it open.  
There was a man with golden blond hair, in a fancy yellow tail coat, and looked to be in his early 20's. He kind of reminds me of a circus ring leader, however his eyes were unnaturally bright yellow. They're gorgeous, but unnatural.

I rose an eyebrow at him as he outstretched his arms, like he was waiting for a hug. I don't know who this man is, or why he came at 9:30 at night. Something about him seemed really familiar, though. I can't really describe it, but I felt like I had a sudden pull towards him. Like I needed to be closer.  
I was fixing to say something, but the man beat me to it...and how could I forget the voice that haunted me all these years.

"Hiya, Pine tree. Missed me?"

I froze.

"B-Bill!!?!!"  
My knees went weak and my legs couldn't support me. So I fell to the ground.

Bill started to laugh.  
I was shocked. BEYOND shocked. How!?! We defeated him! Stan trapped him in his mind and defeated him!  
"How!?!" I yelled, gaining some grasp of reality.

I guess the others heard my yell and they came to see what was going on. They looked confused for a moment. Then Bill acknowledged them.

"Well well well. Look at who we got here!"  
He scanned Mabel up and down, checking her out.

"Shooting Star you're really growing up. Sixer, it looks like you need to start calling an undertaker." Bill laughed at his own burn towards Ford.

"Oh that's not cool, dude." Soos chimed in.

Mabel shyed away from Bill's comment. Feeling uncomfortable and exposed because of him. Knowing that, I quickly got to my feet and tackled the demon to the ground. He was obviously not expecting that, but I don't care. He oogled my sister in an inappropriate way, and that pisses me off. After everything he's done to this family, to the town, to me, he deserves to be beaten to a pulpe.

I start punching him. Hard.

I have grown some muscles when I took a self defense class a year ago, but I'm no model. However, I still know how to make a body hurt.

I keep punching him. He laughs. I send punch after punch to his stupid face, but no blood or bruise was forming. This pisses me off more. I practically growl in anger, but the demon continues to laugh.

"Oh, Pine Tree..." He says.  
I punch harder to the nose, but still no blood.  
Bill chuckles."You seem to be having a good time."  
I bared my teeth at him and I can feel my nose scrunch up with anger. Almost animalistic like.

I punch his cheekbone.  
Bill's eyes seemed to have lost their amusement, and started to glow a bright yellow where the white part should be.  
"I've let you have your fun. But now I'm getting bored."

After he said that I was flung back by an invisible force and my body was thrown onto the floor with a hard slam. I groaned in agony as pain shot threw my shoulder and sides. I heard Mabel gasp, but she was too scared to move. I could tell that she was bawling her eyes out, even with my now blurry vision. Stan was holding her close, trying but failing, to sooth her.

I look back to the door where Bill stood, brushing dirt off from his cloths. Bastard. His eyes returned to the golden color.

He straightened his bo tie and leaned on his cane. His top hat was floating right above his blond, partly gelled hair.

"How did you get past the fortress, Bill? We secured the perimeter!" Ford growled out.

Bill smirked at him and started to walk into the shack. He stopped at my feet and looked down at my face. I was panting from my tackle on Bill and the pain from when I fell. He winked at me and I clenched my teeth. I seriously need to work on my cardio.

The demon's eyes left mine and blinked up at Ford. His smirk turned into a full on smile.  
"Well, if you're so curious, then I guess I'll tell you. I knew that magic couldn't get through, so I whipped up some sticks from the woods, tied them together, and scratched off some of the Unicorn hair to break the barrier."

Bill finished with one hand leaning on the cane and the other on his hip, looking very pleased with himself.

Once he said scratched off, I knew he was talking about earlier when I heard a scratching noise from outside. I sighed out and my body sluncked. Bill's eyes returned onto me. His smirk was back. I hate him. I hate him so much.

"No you don't." Bill stated. Everyone else looked confused, but still mad.  
He read my mind!!? What an ass-

"That's no way to speak, little tree. Have you ever learned manners?"

I slowly got up from the ground, once I knew I would be able to stand again, and I glared at the demon. "Get out of my mind. Get out of our home!"

I went to go shove him but when my hands were in mid reach, he gripped my wrists. Bruising them.  
I let out a yelp from the pain. Bill was looking straight into my eyes. But they glowed yellow again and he quickly ripped them away and stared past me instead. I couldn't see, but I heard Ford grunt in pain.

"Oh Fordsy, did you really think you could pull a weapon on me? I can sense anything and everything. Even if you're mind is locked, I can still feel your movements."

I was so close to him. I could smell the mint on his breath and the strangely good scent of lavender from his dress shirt and vest.

If I didn't know who he was, I'd say he was really handsome. But its Bill. A disgusting dream demon who terrorizes for fun. He's sick.

Bill's eyes returned to mine, but they were still glowing. I guess he's holding Ford with his magic.  
"Thanks for the compliment, Pine tree."

I glared at him again, snapping from my train of thought. I can't tell if he was talking about the "handsome" part or the "sick" part.  
"Both." Bill stated.

"Ugh! Get out of my head!" I tugged my hands back trying to get out of the tight grip he had on me.

While I was struggling to get out of Bill's hold, I heard Ford tell Stan to take Mabel and Soos somewhere safe. I was thankful for that. Mabel was probably too exhausted from crying, to fight. And Soos would get himself killed.

Bill chuckled and leaned in. Our noses were almost touching. I could feel his breathing on my face. I tried to back up to get some space, but Bill's grip got tighter. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.  
"I wonder where Red is." Bill said quietly, practically cooing.

My eyes snapped open at the mention of Wendy. "What did you do to her!?" I yelled in Bills face.  
Before Bill could answer, Ford spoke up.

"Leave Dipper alone, Bill! Your fight is with me. It always has."

The dream demon's shoulders started shaking as he laughed. "On the contrary. I still want to gut through your mind, Fordsy, don't get me wrong. But Dipper has something you don't have."

Hearing my name come from his mouth sent chills up my spine. He still terrifies me, but I'm not about to let that stop me. "W-what do I have?"  
I cursed at my stutter.

Bill's smirk turned a little demonic. I could see the sharp k-nines that glinted in the light.

"Leverage."  
When he spoke, I was confused for a moment, until a light bulb clicked in my head.  
"...Wendy." I felt dread in my stomach as the Demon laughed, confirming my guess.

"What do you want, Bill!?" I pushed my body a little forward to push his back.  
He took this to his advantage and spun me around and pinned me against the Shack's wall. His hands were still on my wrists, but they were now behind my back, along with the demon.

I can feel Bill push up against my body, causing my hands to graze what I'm hoping was his vest, but I know that his vest was higher up. Bill's mouth was right next to my ear. His breath was warm against it, when he spoke.

"Get off my nephew, you bastard!!" Ford spat from behind us.

Bill ignored him.  
"In all honesty, pine tree, I need your help. Now whisper when you speak. Or else." With the warning he pushed one of my arms up, causing pain to spread in my shoulder. I grunted at the movement.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you, you psychopath?" I followed his instructions of being quiet.

His nose nuzzled the side of my head. How gross.  
"That's where leverage comes into play. I know all about your pathetic crush on Red. Its pretty sad watching you chase after her. But she's your heart so if you don't help me..." Bill leaned in closer causing my body to be more uncomfortable. "...then I'll destroy your little heart."

My eyes widened in fear. I knew what he meant. He was going to kill Wendy.

I took in a shaky breath. "W-what do you n-need my help with?"

Bill chuckled. I can feel the vibration from the laugh. It was warm. But the man behind me was cold hearted.

"Things are chasing me, little tree. I need a safe place to stay. Once you put the Unicorn hair back together, the force field will be back up. My powers will be limited to a certain point, but I will still be powerful enough to snap Red's little neck. A room in the Shack would be nice, too."

Bill finished with his lips grazing my neck. I shuddered in disgust. But I know I'm lying to myself. It wasn't of disgust. It was something else.  
I tried to look at him from being me, but my pinned body wouldn't let me. I knew there were no loop holes that I could use. Its either protect Bill, or Wendy is doomed.

Ford was still bonded by the force that kept him still. He hasn't said anything, but he watched us, trying to figure out what we were saying.

"Ok." I knew I was going to get hell, when I explain to the others that Bill is going to live with us, but I can't let Wendy get hurt.

Bill knew he won. I can tell by the way he chuckled and released pressure off of me, but he still held his grip on my wrists.

"Good. Now while I'm here, you can't let anything harm me. If Sixer or anyone else, tries to pull a little stunt like he did in my ruling days, I won't hesitate to wrap my hands around your little girlfriends throat~"

I tried my best to glare at him, but the way he's got me pinned wouldn't let me.  
"Couldn't you just use your dumb magic?"  
I spat out.

I was expecting a sarcastic reply, but instead, I was spun back around and pressed hard against the wall. Bill's grip was still tight, causing me to wince. I was face to face with the demon once again. He was a little taller than me, but I held my glare.

He leaned really close to my face, almost like he was about to kiss me, but he stop just an inch from my mouth. When he spoke, his voice was low.  
"I want to watch you squirm."

I gulped. This is not at all how I imagined my first day back.  
~

It was half an hour later.  
I got Bill set up in the attic. As much as I hate being around him, he wouldn't except a guest bedroom. He won't leave me alone, but I guess with him latched onto me, It gives me a chance to keep my eye on him.

Once I set up a space for the stupid demon, Bill finally let Ford go from his hold. Gruncle Ford immediately went to attack him, but Bill looked at me with an expected smirk.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and sighed, then stepped in front of the yellow former triangle.  
Ford seemed to look shocked and confused when I stepped up to protect Bill.

"Gruncle Ford I can't let you harm Bill." I begrudgingly said.  
Ford pulled out his new gun tech and pointed it at the deamon behind me.  
"Why shouldn't I blow his head off right now?!"

I couldn't see but I could feel Bill's eyes on me, making me a chill to run through me.  
"Because he'll kill Wendy."

This seemed to have make falter. "Kill Wendy? Dipper what are you talking about?"

"I can't let Bill get harmed while he is staying here. If I do, then Wendy will pay the price. Please Gruncle Ford. I can't let him hurt her."

Ford ripped his eyes away from Bill and landed on me. After a few minutes of staring and contemplating,  
Ford lowered his gun with a defeated growl.

"Fine. He better not do anything. If he wants to stick to you, then you better be on high alert, Dipper. Don't trust him. Don't trust anyone."

I nodded my head and was about to say something, but Ford suddenly dropped to the floor out cold. My eyes widened in fear, thinking him dead.

"Gruncle Ford!"  
I tried to run to him, but a hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me from behind.

"Relax, kid. He's just a sleep. I got tired of him talking."

I looked over my shoulder and frowned at him. Jerk.  
Bill ignored my silence and continued talking.  
"Before anything senses that I'm here, why don't you put the barrier back up." He stated rather than asked.  
Major jerk.

~

The barrier was up again. Ford woke up and found the others then told them what happened. They didn't know how to handle the news, so Ford told them to get some sleep and that they'll figure it tomorrow. Soos went home, Mabel went to bed, and Stan passed out on his favorite lazy boy chair. Ford angrily went to his lab, and I made sure Bill didn't see him enter. Even though Bill is probably fully aware of the Lab, I had to be cautious just in case.

I took off my shoes and laid in my bed trying to sleep. I was exhausted, but my mind was still racing. I turned on my side facing the wall, but I could hear Bill getting situated on the window bed.

I didn't bother to what he was doing exactly because a few minutes later, I closed my eyes and passed out.

...but I wish I didn't.

I was running. I don't know where I am or where anybody else was. But I knew I couldn't stop running. I can't. Not with that THING behind me.  
I can't tell what is was, but it had horns sprouting from its giant head. It had multiple human like arms and a pair of feet. But the scariest part of all, was that it was chasing me. I was its prey.

The earth seemed to shake with every rushed step it took. My legs were tired, my breathing was hard, and I was starting to get light headed. I had to keep going, though. I was terrified, but I can't stop.

I looked behind me to see if the thing was closer. My hair was flying in the wind from how fast I was running. My stupid birthmark was peaking out from my bangs.

The monster wasn't behind me anymore. It was no where to be found. But I didn't stop running. I needed to find the Shack.

Suddenly I knocked into something hard yet soft.  
"Oof!" Before I could fall, that something grabbed my waist.

I looked up to see a very cocky Bill grinning at me.  
I eased up a little, feeling better that he was there and not that monster. Bill's arm that was wrapped around my waist moved to grab the base of my neck and his other hand was on my fourhead.

He suddenly pushed my head back and he leaned in, laughing.  
My eyes widened in fear as blood started to drip out of Bill's face. My mouth was opened in shock. I couldn't breath. I couldn't scream. I just stood there in shock. The blood dripped from his ears, mouth, nose, and eyes. It was petrifying.

The red liquid splashed all over my face and into my opened mouth. Some nearly dripped into my eyes, making them burn.

Bill laughed hysterically as he watched the blood fall on to me.  
"WhAt'S tHe MaTtEr, DiPpEr? DrEaM dEmOn GoT yOuR tOnGuE?"  
His voice was demonic. Sounded as if there was other people talking in unision.

I awoke with a scream. I panted hard and tried to calm my racing heart. I was shaking and sweating. That was terrible.

I looked over to Mabel's side. She was still asleep. Thankfully my scream didn't wake her up. She's been through enough as it is.

Then I scanned the room for the demon that haunted my dream. It took a few seconds before I spot him on the window bed. He wasn't sleeping.

At least, I don't think he was. His eyes were closed, his legs were crossed, and his arms were locked out making his wrists connect with a knee. A white glow was connecting lines from his head to his knees and a line between his knees. A triangle. Bill was floating in a triangle position.

My breathing has calmed down enough for me to get up from my bed and to walk up in front of the demon. I was going to yell at him for the interference of my dream.

His golden eyes slowly opened to look at me. His eyes were glowing in the dark but not like when he's using magic. The unnatural golden color around his iris stood out against the dark shadows.  
They were breathtakingly beautiful. And they strangley put something in me at ease.

In the dream, they weren't golden, they were dark red. Like dried up blood.

Bill didn't say anything. He just looked at me. Waiting for me to say something.

"You..." I began to whisper out.  
"....you weren't in my head." I was originally going to scorn him for giving me that horrible nightmare, but when he looked at me, something in me told me that he wasn't aware of my dream.

My shoulders dropped and I sighed out. Bill's eyes scanned me as I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I feel stupid. So I turned around and walked back to my bed.

Hopefully this time, my dream won't be so terrifying.

~The Next Day After Bill's Arrival

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee at 6 a.m. My stomach growled with hunger as the smell invaded my nose. It was a pleasant way to wake up, especially with the events from last night.

I shot open my eyes as I remembered the details of said night. I sat up in my bed and looked over to the Window area. Bill wasn't there anymore. That means he's walking the house freely!

I quickly got out of my bed, glanced a look over at Mabel to make sure she was ok, then ran out the door.

I raced down the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. Once I got to the bottom, I spun around the kitchen door frame, but halted. Sitting at the kitchen table was a boy around my age. He was wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of yellow boxers with patterns. He was reading the morning paper, but I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on the glowing yellow eyes that were controlling a spoon and sugar cubes in the air.

I can only think of one person who has glowing eyes. But it doesn't make since. Wasn't he an adult last night? I thought he was possessing someone, but the features of this teenager and the adult are too similar. It just doesn't makes since.

"Pine tree, your head is going to explode if you keep your mind racing with all those thoughts."  
Bill's voice shocked me back to reality.

He sounded a little higher pitched than it did last night. I guess it would since his age is younger now.

I walked in a little cautious, right beside him. I was facing him but he was still looking at the news paper.  
"How are you younger? I thought you were just possessing someone, but..."

Bill shrugged his shoulders."I de-aged. When I said my power would be limited when the barrier goes up, it limited my ability to keep the adult form. I might de-age again, but might not." He flipped to the next page and continued reading.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the teenager before me. He finally looked up at me and rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"How old are you?" I said curiously while taking a seat in the chair next to the one closes to Bill. The corner of the table was giving us disstance.

"Physically? I presume 16 or 15." Bill stated this and took a sip from his coffee.  
My stomach grumbled as I watched the mug hit his lips.

But I ignored it and conitued with my questions. "Wait. So that means that I'm older than you?" I was pleased to know this.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Yes, Pine tree. You are physically older than me. But don't feel so superior. I still got millions of years before you."  
He took a sip if his coffee again.

He must've heard my stomach, because he started chuckling. "Your body craves for caffeine, pine tree."

"Shut up." I mumbled under my breath. I got up from my seat and started to make my coffee. Luckily Bill left some in the pot. Enough for one cup. Perfect.

As I was making my cup, I spoke up again, picking up the conversation. "Just so you know, if you de-age into a baby, I'm not taking care of you. And I can't promise to stop Ford if he decides to literally kick you out. In all honesty, I think that's the best plan to get you out."

Bill chuckles and turned a page.  
It was odd. Last night I was I punching Bill and he had me pinned in place.

Oh. That doesn't sound right. I blushed at the thought of Bill pinning me. But we were fighting, so of course he would hold me down! Anybody would try and keep their opponent still in a fight.

At the thought of last night, I looked down at my wrists. Yep. They are heavily bruised.

"Please, kid. Your "Gruncle" doesn't stand a chance. Even as a baby I have enough power to bring nations to their knees."

My back was still turned to him, but I heard him get up and start to walk. Next thing I know, a pair of arms wrapped around really low on my waist. Too low for my comfort. I squeaked out in surprise. Lips were pressed against my ear and I blushed. The breath was warm. The touch was warm. The body pressed up against me was warm.

"But from what I just heard, I don't need power to get you on your knees~"

The blush on my face darkened and my ears turned hot. I squeaked and turned around to push Bill away. "Holy hell!! Bill! Tha-that's g-gross!"

He backed off and busted out laughing. I was so confused. I didn't say anything.

"W -what do you m-mean "from what you heard"?"

I watched his movements. They were pretty graceful for a dude. Not like a house cat, but more like a lion. Whereas I trip over my own two feet.

Bill stood in the middle of the kitchen. His body seemed to be relaxed, and his hair was perfectly messy. My blush burned my cheeks as I glanced down at his boxers thinking about what he had insinuated. I tore my eyes away from his boxers and rubbed the back of my neck. Not looking at him.

"B-Bill, put some p-pants on..." I angrily Stuttered, glaring at the floor.

I see the demon's eyes glance at the lower half of my body then to my eyes.  
"I would say the same for you, Pine Tree, but however, I'm currently loving the view."

Amusement danced in his golden eyes. I guess when he said he wanted to see me squirm, he was really being honest.

"I'm not....I-I don't like...guys."  
I was a mess. My shoulders are tensed. My face and ears are hot. My heart is pounding in my chest.

Bill rolled his eyes and I think I heard him scoff, but my heart was beating so loud I couldn't tell.

"Of course I know that. You constantly have thoughts of your stupid little crush on Red. It's a little sad, kid."

I shyed away at that. Its sad. I know. I've liked Wendy for 5 years now. I can't help it. No other girl catches my eyes like she does. There is just something about her toughness that just- OHMYGODWENDY!!! I forgot about Movie Night!

Bill seemed to have noticed my panicked expression, because he raises an eyebrow and is about to say something, but I started to run out of the kitchen to grab my phone from up stairs.  
"You suck, Bill!!"  
I yelled over my shoulder as I started my run up to the attic.  
Bill yelled back with a laugh.  
"And you swallow!"

I ignored his taunting. However I couldn't ignore the sudden loss of extreme warmth from the weird pull towards him. I was almost a walking heater in the kitchen. Not because of what Bill said, but when he's near. Ever since he possessed me all those years ago, I had a strange urge to follow Bill in Weirdmageddon. Not hunt him, but be there next to him. It was faint but it was strong enough to bring it to my attention.

The pull disappeared a year after Weirdmageddon. But when Bill knocked on our door yesterday, it came back full force.

I shook my head from my thoughts and opened the attic door. Mabel was on her way out when I opened it. She gave a sleepy smile at me and wrapped her arms around my torso. My attention was now all on her.

I understand why she was hugging me so timidly. Last night scared her and she hates it when I get hurt and vise versa. I stopped what I was going to do and gave her a reassuring hug back. She's so fragile. If anything happened to her, I'd break.

"I'm ok, Mabel. He isn't going to hurt me, and I will never let him hurt you."

She nodded her head and released me from the hug.  
"Where you going?" I asked.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. "To the kitchen. I'm hungry."

I tensed at the mention of the kitchen.

"Mabel, he's in there. I don't want you near him."

Mabel frowned. "I don't want to be near him either, but I'm really hungry, Dip-Dop."  
She looked up at me with expectancy. I pursed my lip in thought.

I really needed to apologize to Wendy about ditching her, but Mabel needs emotional support. I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll go with you so you can get something to snack on. The Gruncles won't be up until an other hour, but when they do, ask them to take you, Candy, and Grenda somewhere other than here. I don't want you being uncomfortable, and I don't want Gruncle Ford to try and harm Bill. If he does then Wendy is at risk. Understand?"

Her chocolate eyes lit up at the mention of her friends. If anybody could take Mabel's mind off the bad, its her friends. I smiled down at her.

She grabbed my hand and I gave it a light squeeze to assure her. "Yeah, I understand. Now let's go before my stomach eats its self."

I chuckled and rubbed my hand against her hair, messing it up with static.  
"Oh come on!" She whined at me but laughed.

We walked down the stairs and rounded the kitchen.  
We spot Bill looking through one of the cupboards, with his back to us. He was trying to reach something in the back causing his shirt to ride up and we could see a little bit of a tattoo. He also had dimples on his lower back.

That warm feeling of the weird pull was back. Not as strong as it was a couple of minutes ago, but still strong.

Mabel leaned into me. I looked at her to make sure she was ok. She simply had a confused expression, and I knew she was curious about Bill's teenage form.

"De-aged." I whispered to her. "Barrier is straining his magic so he couldn't keep the adult form."

A light bulb went off in her head when she got what I was saying.

Bill must've heard me and turned around. His eyes locked on mine and he grinned. Then his eyes shifted to Mabel and he seemed to have faltered.

Mabel sqeezed my hand and stepped behind me for protection when Bill started to walk towards us. I glared at him and he stopped.

He and I might have had a moment of truce about 10 minutes ago, but now that Mabel is with me, I am on alert. The way he acknowledged her yesterday still pisses me off, and I would gladly tackle him again, if I needed to.

He tried to walk to us again, but I sharpened my glare and stepped up protectively. "Bill. Cloths."  
He was still in his boxers and my T-shirt. No way was I going to let him come near her like that.

He looked down at his attire and snapped his figures. The T-shirt and boxers were replaced by another fancy suit. This time he was wearing a yellow dress shirt with the sleeves rollled up, a black vest, tight white pants, black shoes, and a bow tie along with black gloves. His hat appeared over his head while his cane rested in his hand.

I eased up seeing him fully dressed, but I didn't move. He looked at Mabel and a little smile formed on his face.  
It wasn't like his other smiles. This one seemed almost apologetic. He didn't take his eyes off her while he put a hand behind his back.

"Shooting Star, I shouldn't have said what I said last night in that kind of tone. I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I just meant that you have grown since I last saw you, and it shocked me at how beautiful you look."

I watched him closely when he started moving towards us in the middle of his speech. His hand moved from his back and revealed a bouquet of Elodie Lilies. It was odd to see him act so...human.

He stopped in front of her and tilted his upper body and bowed. Mabel slowly takes a step foward and gently takes the flowers from his hand and hugged them close to her body. She never said it out loud, but she forgave him when she took the flowers.

I relaxed and told her to get something to eat and watched as she headed to the fridge. I looked back to Bill and saw a smug look on his face. I glared at him but he only winked at me as a reply. Rolling my eyes, I walked past him, but as soon as I was next to him, he shot a hand out and grabbed my wrist. He didn't grab hard but the bruises from yesterday screamed in pain so I winced.

He was almost as tall as me, but I was a couple of millimeters higher. He leaned into me and I felt the warmth of the pull thicken.  
I turned my head to look at him. His dark eyelashes looked gorgeous with the contrast of gold in his eyes.

He chuckled, snapping me out of my thoughts. He whispered low enough so Mabel didn't hear.

"I was going to offer tips on how to be gentle with your words when trying to please someone, but it looks like you're already the romantic." He laughs more then leans up in close to my ear. "You really think my eyes are gorgeous?~"

Embarrassment bloomed on my face. I quickly furrowed my eyebrows and glared. "I hate you. Stop invading my thoughts."

He chuckles and let's go of my wrist and picks up his empty mug from the table and sets it in the sink.  
Mabel glances at him when he got close to put the dirty dish in, but said nothing.

He walked back over to me. Practically purring in my ear. "Never~"

He then walked out of the kitchen with his cane behind his neck and his arms hanging over it, while he whistled a tune. For some reason I knew it was "We'll Meet Again". Wow. Bill IS old.

"I heard that, Pines!"

Bill shouted over his shoulders from what sounded like the main hall.

I heard Mabel chuckling from behind me. That's when I smiled.

I don't know if its because I'm not familiar with Bill's human form, or if its because he isn't being an ass, but I feel at more at ease with him than I originally thought I would. I thought I'd go into panick attacks or something from PTSD.

Then again, it is only the morning of the second day.

With that in mind I had breakfast with Mabel and got dressed.  
~  
Gruncle Ford called a family meeting later on today.  
Everyone was in the living room. Even Bill.

When the Gruncles saw him, I had to explain to them about how he de-aged because of the barriar.

I sat on the old busted couch first, getting myself situated. Mabel laid on her stomach on the floor, and Gruncle Stan sat in his reclined chair. Bill plopped down next to me, but changed his position from sitting up to laying down, placing his legs across my lap.

I scowled at him but he didn't seem to care. He just laid his head on the arm rest like he owns this place.

Gruncle Ford grumbled in disapproval, but he started his speech.

"As you may know, a parasite has found its way into the shack."  
He glared at Bill, but Bill only smiled back and saluted.

"We can't get rid of it unfortunately,"

Bill chuckled.

"However, that doesn't mean he can't be useful."

Bill stopped his chuckling and furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Whatever you are fixing to say, Sixer, I'm not doing it."

This time Stan chimed in. "To hell you aren't. If your ugly mug is going to stay here then you are going to work. I'm not having loiterers in my shop and I won't pay you a penny either."

Bill eyes flickered red and his lips quirked into a smirk. He leaned his head higher on the arm rest causing him to look at Stan upside down. His blonde hair was falling over the arm rest. "Do you have any idea the amount of nightmares I could install in you right now?"

"The more you try to harm us, the more bathroom chores you are going to get."

"You can't force me to do anything, rotten meat sack."

I tapped Bill on the leg. He tilted his head down to look at me normally and so I signaled him to come closer. He sits up and scoots in and looks at me expectantly.

I leaned and whispered so only he could hear me. Who knows what he would've done if I announced this out loud. "We could just throw you out of the barrier and let the creatures get you."

Bill turned his head to look at me with a smirk. "I could just kill Red when I'm out there."

I should've known he'd pull that on me. I have to find away for him to agree. I have another idea, but I know I'm going to regret it.

I gritted my teeth, but I reluctantly went through with the idea. "What would it take in order for you to do the labor?"

Bill took a moment to think. His red eyes slowly changed into different shades of blue. Almost like a blue flame dancing.  
"Depends. What are you offering me, Pine Tree?"

I inhaled sharply and held my pride down. I knew Ford will hate this, but Bill can't really harm me, since I'm the one protecting him, so here it goes.

"A deal."

"Dipper!" I heard Gruncle Ford shout in disgust almost instantly. I ignored him and continued to stare Bill down.

Bill's eye lit up in excitement and leaned in closer. "My, my, Pine Tree. So bold." Bill cackles. "So if I do the work, what do I get in return? Hmm~?"

I held my chin high, trying to look calm, but in reality I'm a nervous mess. "I'll do anything."

Gruncle Ford growled in frustration. "Dipper. Stop this immediately!"

I can't answer him now or else I'll lose Bill's interest. So ignored him again. Bill thought for a moment, but when he gave that sinister smile I knew I would regret my decision. He leaned in even closer.  
"Anything? Hmm... What would I want you to do?"  
By the sound of his tone, I could tell he already had a few things in mind.

His eyes widened with excitement. "Ah! I know!" He looked around the room. Everyone was staring at us. His blue eyes landed on me again and lit up even more.

"I want Red to keep working here like normal."

I was shocked at the request, but I nodded my head. "O-ok. That can be arranged."

"Oh! And one more thing..."  
He leaned in and pressed his lips against my ear causing me to inwardly shiver. His eyes were solely on Ford as he whispered. "I want you to let me sleep in bed with you for the rest of my stay~"

My eyes widened at that request. I whipped my head to look at him to see if he was serious. He was.  
"Bu-"

He shushed me and laid on the couch once more, laying his head on the arm rest, grinning.  
"No buts!"

He closed his eyes, locked his hands together and rested them behind his head. He doesn't open his eyes, but he directs his next words to the Gruncles.

"If Dipper follows my requests, then I will do your dumb "chores" but that will be all I do for you insects."

Gruncle Ford grumbled at the demon and walked out while Stan just rolled his eyes and went back to watching his show.

~One Month Since Bill's Arrival~

Gruncle Ford is obviously still pissed about Bill's stay.  
Bill knows this and uses it against Ford to piss him off even more. It was amusing to the demon and to be honest, it was amusing to me as well, but I will never admit that to him.

He was still physically 16 and still shorter than me and that somehow boosts my confidence when I'm around him. Because of that, I sometimes get the upper hand when we talk or argue bout things.

We were currently working our shifts. Wendy has been working at the counter again after a week Bill arrived.

Everyone was on edge when Bill talked to her, but she didnt seem all that effected. Bill and her argue all the time. The former triangle kept being an ass to her and Wendy would be an ass back.

"Red!! What's the deal with dorito bags laying around the floor!?" Bill yelled angrily at her.

Wendy strugged her shoulders and flipped the page of the news paper she was reading as she responded.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Cipher, but you better do your job before Stan gets here. Quit slacking."

I looked at Bill to see his reaction. A flicker of anger flashed, but he quickly calmed down and instead smiled passive aggressively and his eyes glowed yellow.

Suddenly water splashed all over Wendy's cloths and ruined the news paper she was in the middle of reading.

"Ugh! Cipher!!"

Bill chuckled and smiled innocently at her as he picked up the dorito bags. "Oh~ now how did that happen? You should really be less clumsy."

Wendy glared daggers at him. "You did this, you jackass."

Bill looked hurt, but we all knew he was faking. "Don't know what you're talking about, Red. How could I do that when I'm too busy doing my job?"

Wendy didn't say anything else. Grumpily, she got up to go dry off and clean the water off the desk.

I watched Bill as he watched her leave the room. Which for some reason, didnt settle right in me. When she left, I went up behind him and pinched right above his elbow. Bill jumped from surprise and turned around to face me. I crossed my arms in expectancy. He looked at his arm, then back to me.

"Ow."  
Sarcastic son of a...  
I sighed through my nose. "Why do you have to do that?"  
Bill rose a blonde eyebrow. "Do what?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Quit tormenting her, Bill."

The demon chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a demon. Its what I do."  
He's too smug sometimes. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.  
"Just go easy on her." I threw over my shoulder as I glanced at him. "Oh, and quit hogging all the covers. I'm an anemic you know."

I walked up the stairs to the attic as Bill followed me up there. The boards creaked under our weight.

"If you get so cold, then you could just scoot closer. I can warm you up with my heat. Its tameable."

I smiled at the statement. For an asshole he can be sweet. "Such a gentleman. Almost thought you were an angel for a second."

I heard him scoff and I could practically hear the eye roll. "Dont even joke like that, Pines."

I chuckled and opened the door for him to go in first then me to follow suit. After we got changed into our pajamas, we headed back down for dinner. The night was quiet after that.

~One Month And A Half After Bill's Arrival~

Gruncle Ford has become even more reclusive where as Gruncle Stan has been on Bill's ass about chores. Its kind of nice not being the target of Stan's dictatorship, but I can't help but feel a little guilty for Bill. I know exactly how ruthless Stan can be sometimes.

Some nights Bill will come into the room not saying anything and just fall face first and mumble the same thing under his breath.

Every time I ask him if he wants to talk about it, I always get the same pout that night and the denial of it the next day.

I dont know how, but some how Bill has grown on me immensely. Instead of being my worst enemy he became my best friend in less time than I thought. Its hard to explain, but I enjoy Bill's company. Especially since he and Mabel are ok with each other.

It just makes everything seem easier.

Bill has helped me get over my obsession of Wendy and I've felt so free since then. I still her, but it wasn't as bad as it was. I still really like her for her toughness, but other than that it was healthy. Bill has taught me multiple things that I didnt even knew existed and thanks to him, my journals were filling up faster than I've ever imagined.

He has been really great company. Especially at night when I have my annual insomnia. He was always there to keep me from being bored. Sometimes he even offers to pull me to sleep. Ever since he moved into my bed I've had less nightmares, which was weird because giving nightmares were his specialty. But I'm not going to complain too much.

~Two Months After Bill's Arrival~

I just got back from a monster hike in the woods with Mabel. It was the first time I really left Bill in the house by himself with the Gruncles.

When I got back, I didn't see him in the room so I guess he was doing Stan's chores or with Soos.

After changing into a T-shirt and fresh boxers, I crawled under the covers on my side of the bed, closes to the wall, and opened up the novel I've been reading this past week. Mabel was watching D.D down stairs with Candy and Grenda so it was quiet in the attic.

I was halfway through with the chapter I was on when the door swung open. I watched as Bill stomped over to the edge of the bed and angrily flop forward on the mattress, making the bed creak under the weight.

His dress pants were stained as well as his white dress shirt. His hair was very disheveled. Blonde curls stuck out in odd directions and bags from exhaustion were under his eyes.

Bill's face landed on the pillow next to me and grumbled something per usual. I caught some of it like "better be worth it" but I didnt pay much attention to it. He mumbles the same thing everytime, so I'll eventually figure out what he says.

He used one foot to kick off his dress shoes, which were now scuffed up, and turned on his side to face me.  
He stared up at me as I continued to read. I didnt look at him, since I was at a good part, but I rose an eyebrow and acknowledged the pouting demon next to me.

"Yes?"

He sat up to shuffle his body underneath the warm covers and scooted closer, all the while still pouting. When his head hit my shoulder, I broke my eyes away from the page and down onto him. He has flopped onto the bed multiple times, but this was the first time he made contact with me. His cheeks puffed out and his brows were furrowed and dare I might say it, he looked...adorable. He looked as if he was a little kid who's mother told him no.

Sighing, I put the novel down. "Are you going to talk about it this time or are your going to do the usual pouting tonight and the denial of it tomorrow?"

Bill shuffled closer while he huffed out in annoyance. He crossed his arms and blew upwards to move blonde curls out of his face. The sleeves of his dress shirt were stained with brown and black streaks and blotches of all sorts. Instead of his clean lavender smell, he reaked of cleaning spray and old pizza, and he was really cold.

I chuckled under my breath when realization hit me. "He made you clean the basement, didn't he?"

At that, Bill snapped.

"Its complete bullshit!! I have to do the stupid cleaning of that rotten meat sack's fucking place! I am a powerful being with infinite power, damnit! I should be the ruler of this damned dimension! I should be the one in charge of his miserable old rotten life!"

"Bill."

"The bastard has been playing me like I'm a damn pawn and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of practically being a slave to him! He tells me I can't use my magic because he'll give me more bathroom duties! He even expects me to call him Mr. Pines!"

"Bill..."

"He better feel damn lucky that he's your shit of an uncle, because I swear on every diety there is, I would've taken his head off by now and thrown him into a world of unimaginable nightmares from hell!"

"Cipher."

"The damned bastard thinks that I am one to be fooled around with? FUCK HIM AND HIS STUPID ASS CH-"

"WILLIAM!!"

As soon as I said that, the room fell silent. I sat up from the bed board and turned my body so I could look at him in the eyes. During his rant he must've began to tear up, because he was so tired and looked to be on the brink of crying. Tears pooled in his eyes and his nose turned red. At that moment, I could practically see all of the energy just drain from him. He looked pitiful.

I don't know what told me to pull him in close, but that's what I did. I grabbed him and pushed him against my body, holding him tight. His arms wrapped around me cautiously and he broke. We sat like that for awhile, but my back started to hurt so I laid down and I pulled him over onto my chest. My hands rested on the back of his head and neck as he grabbed onto my fore arm. His body shook with every sob. I rested my chin on his head while brushing my fingers through his hair.

I used to have bad panic attacks when I was 13, so Mabel would grab onto me and run her fingers through my hair as she sang a tune.

With that last part in mind, I thought up a song that always soothed me. Its lyrics were a little sad, but the melody was calming. So I began to sing the tune while hoping for the best.

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away_  
_You kept falling in love and then one day_  
_When you fell, you fell towards me_  
_When you crashed in the clouds, you found me_

_Oh, please don't go_  
_I want you so_  
_I can't let go_  
_For I lose control_

_My voice wasn't the best, but it was enough to sooth him. His breathing started to hitch. Thats good. He was starting to calm down._

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way_  
_They look hopeful but you, you should not stay_  
_If you want me to break down and give you the keys_  
_I can do that but I can't let you leave_

_Oh, please don't go_  
_I want you so_  
_I can't let go_  
_For I lose control_

When I finished humming the instrumental part, Bill's body relaxed for his breathing slowed down. I looked down at the broken demon in my arms and smiled softly as his expression returned to a relaxed one. The heat from the strange pull was soft and pleasant as it hummed along with the motion of my fingers in his hair. It still leaves me in the dark, but all I know is that its connected to the demon....and in all honesty, I really don't mind it .

Everything was calm again. I started to doze off as I snuggled my cheek in Bill's surprisingly soft hair. Until sudden realization hit me of what just happened...

Bill Cipher just cried...  
in my arms...  
I held him...  
and sang to him.

The said demon snuggled closer and mumbbled under his breath as he slowly fell asleep. But because there wasn't a pillow to muffle his voice I heard what he said.

"You're so worth the chores."

Then I passed out right after I felt a hand tenderly grab mine.

~Two Months And A Half Since Bill's Arrival~

Ever since that night, I've been thinking about Bill in a slightly different perspective. Its feels as though the relationship we have now just got stronger. The demon showed me a weak moment and I think the trust between us has pushed us a step forward in recovery. Bill could actually be a good friend to have. Insane, but good.

~Three Months Since Bill's Arrival~

I was working my shift when everything changed.

Mabel was sweeping and I was dusting off the shelves while Gruncle Ford and Gruncle Stan were talking in the living room. Wendy was at her normal place behind the counter and Bill was there teasing her. like normal.

{Flashback}

I was at the shelves behind the counter, which is where Wendy is. I was dusting off the "Quakadile". Gruncle Stan glued a duck head to a crocodile's body and people pay him to get a glimpse of it. Its stupid, but it pays. When I heard Bill talk, though, I paused my dusting to listen.

"Oh, Red~ who knew you could be such a cougar."

That was really random of Bill, but then again its Bill. So who knows what he's going to say or do. I listened closer as Wendy continued with the conversation.

"Wha-? Hey! Stop reading my thoughts you freak! Shouldn't you be doing chores for Stan?"  
Wendy snapped at him.

I turned my head and looked at them. Bill was leaning on the counter with his elbow propping him up as he rested his chin in his palm. He was wearing a suit similar to the one he first wore on the day he arrived.

He chuckled and leaned in closer to her. Closing some distance between them. Which I didnt like. At all.

"Shouldn't you like guys who are at least around your age? Not a 17 year old? Aren't you like 22? In your world thats not really a good image." Bill continued with his taunting.

Wait. Was Wendy thinking about...me?

Wendy's face contorted into anger as she scoffed. "You're one to talk, Cipher. Didn't you fuck Ford?"

.  
.  
.  
what

I wasn't expecting that to be her comeback. In fact, I never thought of that being a possible thing that could've happened.

Bill's eyes glanced at me, they were golden, but he quickly looked back up to her. His eye color flickered from Gold to Crimson real fast. His smile turned into a smirk.

After a few months of living with him, I've noticed that its a quirk he does when he's about to throw some dimensional knowledge. The air will thicken and it becomes clear that Bill is not a normal 16 year old. He is the demon that haunts the nightmares of every single person in every dimension. The all powerful Illuminati.

"Listen up, Raggedy Ann. I am the most powerful demon in all dimensions. I'll fuck anything and everything I want. Whenever I want. A 73 year old man or even a 17 year old boy. And it'll be considered as nothing but mere normal. And for you? hmm... I think you get my point."

His red eyes switched back to the gorgeous golden color.  
"So please, tell me again why I'm the "one to Talk"?"

Once Bill stopped talking, something in me snapped. I grew angry. The mysterious pull with in, flared up and was burning. My head went slowly went into a frinzzy. I dropped the "Quakadile" and stormed off.

Bill's cocky smirk fell into a frown. I ignored the worried look on his face as I rushed past them.  
"Pine Tree?"  
"Dipper?"

They both yelled after me but I didn't look back to see the other two. I just left and headed up the stairs into the attic.

I walked into the room and slammed the door. I quickly stormed up next to my bed, but I didnt sit. I couldn't. I had to move around. I had to think. I paced around, trying to clear my thoughts, but I couldn't.  
"This is stupid!" I shouted into the empty air.

It really was! If Wendy had just ignored Bill then everything would be fine, but no she just HAD to retaliate. If she just kept her mouth shut then he wouldn't have said that he...and...he-UGH!

What is wrong with me! I shouldn't even care if he did that. I shouldn't be upset that he screwed around with people! I shouldn't! I should be upset about Wendy being close to him! Shouldn't I?! I should've stood up for her! I like her...right? I should be. Right? But why doesn't it feel right to say that!?

I grabbed my head. It hurt too much. All of it! The confusion, the burning fire from this stupid pull. Why is it so...so...

"Pine Tree?"

I barely heard him but I did. Hearing him right now, I just want to scream. I just want to punch him for saying that. My body was shaking. And it pisses me off because I can't tell if its because I'm angry or if its because I'm trying not to break down.

"Pine Tree?" His voice was soft.

He touched my shoulder and that's when I snapped and slapped his Wrist away.

"Fuck off! Or better yet, go fuck Ford!! Hell, go fuck Wendy! Since you like to fuck everything, might as well add yourself!!"

I was seeing red. I wasn't thinking straight. I just couldn't! There was just something about Bill and me that didnt seem right. It pisses me off that I can't figure this out. I dont know what to do!

Bill glared back and stepped forward. "You can't just throw that in my face, Pines. Yeah, I said that and yeah its true, but-"

"Can you just stop!?" I shouted at him.

"Pines, why does it bug you so much?"

Why? WHY?!?  
"I DONT KNOW! Thats what I've been trying to figure out for the past month!"

I shoved him as hard as I could. I didnt move him much, but before I could retract my hands he grabbed my wrist and suddenly I fell. I closed my eyes as I was expecting to hit the hard floor, but instead I felt the mattress bounce at the sudden weight.

I opened my eyes to see Bill trapping me. I growled up at him. "Get. Off."

He tightened his grip on my wrists. "No. Why are you so upset?"

"Fuck you, Cipher." I could feel the veins in my neck pulse with adrenaline.

Bill's bangs fell in front of me where as mine were pushed behind me due to gravity. My birthmark was exposed to the world.

"I'm not getting off until you tell me."  
His voice became calm. It pissed me off. Why is he so cool about this!? Arrogant demon!

I glared at him dead in the eye. If he wants a fight, then fine. I hooked my leg behind his and flipped us over. I quickly straddled him and pinned his wrists beside each side of his head. I glared down at him as he stared back bewildered. As I continued to glare at him and his stupid gorgeous eyes. And his stupid perfect nose. His stupid tan skin. His stupid locks of blonde hair. And his strong jaw. And damn it, I finally knew the answer for my confusion.

"Why are you so upset?" Bill's sift voice hung in the air and that was the final straw.

I leaned down and smashed my lips against his.

I kissed him... and it felt so good.

My ears burned, but I held my ground. I closed my eyes and leaned in more. I've never kissed anybody, so this is new to me, but I did what I thought was right and continued to kiss him.

He didnt kiss back for more than 5 seconds, so I started to pull away. My hold against him weakened, but before I could fully leave him, he grabs the side of my head and brings me back down to him. His lips finally moved against mine. Taking control. He was more skilled than I was, but that didnt stop us.

I bashfully moaned when he grabbed the hooks in my jeans with his other hand. Pulling me closer. It felt so good. I want more.

We broke apart for a moment to catch our breath, but immediately kissed each other again. This time a bit more feverishly. I grabbed onto Bill's side under his dress shirt as he hooked his hand above the back of my knee. He switched us around with his magic, and continued to caress my leg as he held my lower back. He moved from my lips to my jaw then to my neck. Marking me all over. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and continued to moan for him. It was pure bliss. I arched my back as I hooked my leg behind his and pushed my hips against him. Bill moaned.

It was the first time I heard sincere pleasure come from him.  
"Bill." I looked up at him through glazed eyes. My cheeks were hot and so were his. We were both out of breath. His freckles stood out more against his red cheeks, making him just absuletly adorable.

His shoulders moved with every heavy breath he took. He leaned down and kissed the conner of my mouth as I leaned into the touch.

"Why...why were you so upset?" He huffed between his breath.

I glanced at his eyes then down to his lips and I pulled his face down with my hands to kiss him again. This time, tenderly.  
I thought for a moment. I had a million answers now, but only one stood out the most. And the more I thought about telling him it, the more satisfied the pull became.

"Because...I want you."

(End Flashback)

I looked up at him, waiting for his response. He had the biggest smile I've ever seen him have.

"Finally! It only took you over a decade to figure that out!"

He leaned in and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing me all over my neck and cheek. I could only sit there confused. I just confessed to a guy that I like him literally 3 seconds after I figured out that I like him, and he just tells me that? What?

"What does that mean?" I rose a confused eyebrow at him. He stops his attack on my neck and beams at me. "It took you a little over a decade to figure out your feelings! Last time it took you like three, but thats ok because this time we have more time to love each other!"

I couldn't say anything. Last time? Love? After my moment of shock, I closed my open jaw. "Woah. I just figured my feelings. Dont throw the L word like that. What do you mean last time? Bill what are you talking about?"

Bill grabbed my hands and pulled them up to his lips. Placing a tender kiss to them. "Dipper Pines. I, William Cipher, am yours, and you're mine, till the end of time."

It took a moment to process this. It all seems surreal. I think I understand what he means, but I never believed in that kind of thing. I scrunched my eyes close, then looked at him in the eye.  
"Am I your...soulmate...or something?"

Bill shifted with excitement. He seemed happier than Mabel when she gets to make Glitter Pancakes. "Yep!"

I looked down, bewildered. "Huh."

Bill kissed my hands once more before letting them go and unbuttoning his vest to take off his shirt. His tight tan chest was exposed in front of me. "Wa-waoh! Bill! We're not doing that!! Put your shirt back on!"

My ears burned red hot at thought of what was about to happen. He can't be serious can he!?

Bill simply chuckled and get off my lap to sit next to me in the opposite direction. "Dont worry, Pine Tree, I know how you are. We aren't doing that. Yet."

I glared at his smug smile, but he continued on. "I took my shirt off so you can see the ancient ruins tatted on me." He gestured to his back. I shuffled behind him to observe the tattoos he was talking about. Sure enough, there were tattoos in different languages surrounding his wheel with his triangle form in the middle. The only difference in the wheel is that instead of Mabel's shooting star symbol, Wendy's ice symbol, and everyone else's symbol, they were different.

Surrounding his form there were 10 unique symbols. A guy in 18th century cloths and across from that was a priest. There was a pirate and across from that was a siren. A hunter on one side and a half-deer half-man on the other. The symbols that caught his eye the most was a man in chains and across from that there was a man in a cape which was connected by an amulet similar to Gideon's star. Then the last two were two different teenagers. One of them had a hat.

Oh.

"Thats us from the past. They each represent what we were in that life time."

I traced over the wheel with my fingers.  
"Wow." It was all I could say.  
I felt Bill's chuckle underneath my fingertips. "Thats what you said last time too."

I took in all this information. It was a lot, but it was fascinating. I was rolling all of this in my head, when a sudden thought struck me.

"Hey, Bill?"

The demon leaned back, resting his head on my shoulder to look up at me. "Hm?"

I looked down at him and had the sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair. So thats what I did. I was to tired to care, and with all this new information I figured it be ok. Plus, as soon as I started it, Bill automatically relaxed more. I guess this is something I did often in my...past lives. Thats so weird to say.

"Were there really monsters chasing you or was that just an excuse to get in here?"

He chuckled again and turned his head, placing a kiss between my neck and shoulder. "You were always so clever. Even as part fish. Hehe. Yes. That was just a ruse. You would've let me in either way. Its impossible to ignore the souls attachment to its other half. If you would've ignored me for too long, then you would've been burned from the inside out. I just wanted to have some fun."

Bill nuzzled my neck, pampering it with kisses. I'm still in shock of the revelation of everything, but something kept bugging me.

"U-um, Bill?" My voice wavered when he kissed a sensitive spot. His breath was hot against my skin when he spoke. "Yes, Pine Tree~"

I turned my head a little to see him, but all I saw was his blonde hair and a glimpse of his jawline. "O-on the wheel, one image had a guy -or well one of u-us, in chains??"

All at once the kiss suddenly stopped and Bill went tense. After a few moments, Bill sighed and lifted his head from my shoulder. The look in his eyes screamed remorse from a memory. He looked away as if he was ashamed. It worried me, that the cocky demon was suddenly so fragile.

"I-I was the one in chains. The -uh- life before that one, I got you...." Bill talked as if he was broken. And he looked like he was as he remembered that life. I timidly grabbed his hand, a signal for him to continue. "You were horribly, brutally m-murdered, and i-it was my fault."

Something in me jumped at the thought of being murdered. But if Bill was my partner then that means he couldn't of stop it, right? "Bill, I'm not sure what happened, but you probably couldn't stop whoever kil-"

"It was of my doing." Bill hung his head lower in shame. Out of all the shocks of the day, this has to be the biggest of all. I didnt say anything. I let him continue.

"I-I got careless with myself. I was drunk. But in order for me to get drunk, I had to drink something special, a-and I took too much of it. I went out with my g-gun while under the influence. You came to my hut, not knowing I wasn't right, and I-I sh-shot y-you." At the end of his trembling speech, he pressed one hand to my thigh and the other on my forehead. I guess thats where he shot me.

"Bill, I know thats horrible, but how is it brutal?"

Bill's eyes closed and his face scrunched up as if he was in pain. "Because I proposed to you the day before." His voice cracked and my heart shattered. I grabbed his face into my hands and pulled him into a kiss. He responded instantly, making me feel better. We broke off and I rubbed my fingers through his hair again as though it was on instinct.

"So how does that explain the shackles of the next life?"

Bill shuffled his body so he was lying his head in my lap. I continued running my fingers through his hair.

"After I killed you, I made a deal with myself that I wouldn't harm you like that ever again. Because I made a deal with myself, my color turned blue. I found you a decade after and gave you an amulet so you could control my power. When I did that I was bounded in chains by my own subconscious." He chuckled and continued. "I'm not gonna lie, Dipper. You were brutal and I was a total mess. You were strict and a little abusive, but I know it wasn't your fault. That was some side effects of being killed by your soulmate."

I nodded my head, understanding somewhat of what he was talking about. "Ok, but if you are my soulmate, then why did you posses me and tried to destroy me and my family?" This was a question I've been dying to ask him since weirdmegedon. Now I finally have my chance.

"All of our lives start with a rocky beginning. One time, when you were a siren, I caught you in a net and you tried to drown me with your song. Hey, speaking of which, do you remember that song you sang to me when I had that freak out?"

I remembered that day clearly. That's the day when I started to question everything. I nodded my head. "Its-"  
"Please don't go by Barcelona. I know. You've sung it to me last life too when were master and slave."

My eyes widened at that. "Wait. I was your master?"  
Bill chuckled and looked up at me from my lap. "Oh yeah. Kinky, right? Especially when you used the chains to tie me when we fuc-"

"B-Bill!" My cheeks burned from the thought. His laughter eased the tension in the room.

"I'm just serious!" He said as he flipped onto his stomach. He looked up at me with his golden eyes. Something in them changed like his entire demeanor relaxed. I guess it was hard to hold that giant secret in for so long. "So," he said, "are we going to start being a thing? Or are we going to skip to the wedding?"

I rolled my eyes at the eager demon in my lap. I leaned back with my arms supporting my weight. "Let's see how good of a boyfriend you are firs-"

Stopping my sentences, realization dawned on me. "I-I like g-guys! I-I'm gay?" Ok, I know I said Bill killing me was the biggest shock of the day, but I take that back. I'm freaking gay! And my boyfriend is a demon! What even is today!? I didnt even notice when Bill pushed him self up, with his hands grabbing the sheets beside each of my hips. He leaned in so close and I swear I heard him pur. "You are indeed, my little Pine Tree~"

"B-but I don't understand. I had a crush on a girl for four years! A girl not a guy!"

Bill smirked at me, but I dismissed it. "Pines, why did you like Wendy?"

I thought about that and coiled. "Well, she's strong and tough, and can handle herself in a fight."

Bill chuckled and leaned in closer. Our noses touched. "Hm. Simular qualities, don't you think?"

With that, he pecked my lips with a kiss. I was too busy thinking about the fact that I'm a gay for the Illuminati, to respond. Bill seemed to have understood that I needed a moment, so he leaned back and dragged me along with him. He was on his back, while I laid on his chest. His heartbeat was slow and steady whereas mine was beating a mile a minute, but I slowly calmed down once Bill's thumb started rub circles on my hand that was currently on his chest.

"Just rest. It was a lot to take in."

I looked at the floor that was shining from the sunlight coming from the window. "But its still daytime. We need to go back and finish our work."

Bill laid his cheek on my head as he shushed me. "Sleep. Then chores." As soon as he said that I passed out. Damn magic.

~Three Months and Four Days Since Bill's Arrival~

Bill and I have started dating. Well, secretly anyways. If the Gruncles find out that their great nephew was dating the demon that destroyed parts of their lives, then they'll send me straight back to California, and I really don't want to go back.

We were currently working our shifts for the day. Mabel and I were cleaning up the Mystery Shack's shop area, Wendy was at her normal station, Soos was fixing a leak in the roof, and Bill was deep cleaning the kitchen.

I lend some cloths to him, since he constantly had to wash his dress uniforms. He was grateful and gave me a kiss the cheek as a thank you. Of course he did that somewhere else so nobody could see us, but the gesture was still sweet. I got weird looks when he came down with my old blue highschool T-shirt and a pair of my white khaki shorts, but I just brushed them off.

I was in the middle of sweeping the floor when I heard a crash in the kitchen. Customers and workers alike jumped at the sudden noise. I quickly set my broom down and ran to the kitchen. What I saw was absolutely adorable.

Bill was sitting on the floor covered in pink glittery paint. His golden eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly puckered. As if he doesn't understand what just happened. Pink paint was all up in his hair and streaked across his face and body. The white shorts and blue shirt was ruined but I didn't mind. Bill looked down at his appearance and his expression quickly turned sad and concerned.

As soon as I saw his expression change, I was by he side. I heard Mabel exclaim something, but I focused on my secret boyfriend. "Babe, you ok?" I whispered so only he could here me.

He shook his head slightly.  
"No. I ruined your cloths." 

Mabel rushed in and started to clean up the mess of the pink glitter fiasco.

I was about to respond to him, when a laugh broke through the moment. We all looked up to see Wendy leaning on the door frame. "Looks like the demon isn't perfect after all."

Bill glared down at the floor. I could tell he was biting his tongue back just for my sake, but I'm not going to let that one slide.

"Back off, Wendy." I said it with a snap. After I said that everyone looked taken back, especially her.

Wendy's cheeks went pink and her eyes widened. "Woah, Dipper, I was just joking." She held hands up in defense.

I turned my attention back to Bill and helped him up out of the pink goo. Without looking at her I replied. "Well I wasn't."

I said that with the same amount of snap. I then looked at Mabel. She was shocked too. I sighed and took Bill by the wrist and walked out of the kitchen. When we got to the stairs, though, I changed my grip and held his hand instead. He squeezed it gently and I squeezed back reassuringly. Once we went into the attic, I grabbed them of the shirt and pulled it over his head. Once that was off and his tan chest was bare once again, I reached down to the button of the khakis when Bill's hand quickly stopped the motion.

"If I knew we were going to do this, then I would've tripped over that paint can sooner." His flirting was half hearted, but I still felt the blush rise.

"Thats not what I'm doing. I'm taking your cloths off so I can put them in the wash." His grip loosened, so I conitued to unbotten and unzip the shorts. But I immediately stopped when I saw the first blond hair. The blush from earlier tenfold.

"B-Bill!? Are you commando!?" I whispered harshly. Bill's smirk did not ease the storm in my stomach. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned away, but that only made it worse when my lower half pressed against his. The only thing blocking Bill's package was the shorts that I lent him. Oh...

Bill's nose brushed up against mine. His white teeth shining with a smile. "I felt a little daring today." 

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I knew I was going to get pink paint on me, but I disregarded it. "What am I going to do with you?" It was a rhetorical question, but Bill answered.

"I could think of a few things." I pulled my head away to look at him doubtfully, with one eyebrow raised. He only smirked and wiggled an eyebrow.

"You're a lot to handle, Cipher."

"I'm also a lot to hold in just one hand." He responded with another eyebrow wiggle. This time I laughed and put my hands at the base of his neck to pull him into a kiss. Of course he kissed back and unsurprisingly, he went for tongue, but I only bit his lip with enough pressure and pulled away. He tried to follow, but I put a finger up to his lips. He opened his eyes and looked down at my finger, then up to me. "Tease." He said with a pout.

I smirked down at him. However, my smugness vanished when he opened his mouth and put my finger between his teeth. He bit down lightly with a lick. I inwardly shivered at the new sensation.

He let my finger go from his teeth and instead kissed the tip.

"Hm. And here I thought I knew every kink you had after millions of years, yet here I am, still surprised." 

He gave me a playboy smirk, and now that I'm dating him, I am proud to say that it was freaking hot.

"When did I get so lucky?" Bill said as he leaned in with half closed eyes.

I chuckled and closed the little distance between us. I let go and backed away just a little to say my thoughts. "I was going to ask the same thing."  
Bill chuckled with me and moved one hand from my waist to the base of my neck, playing with the waves of hair.

"You know, the only thing stopping me from being stark naked, is these shorts, rights?"

I smirked and poked at his chest. "Its been four days, Bill. Keep it in your pants."

Bill groaned. "Maybe for you, but its been a few decades for me."

I pretended to run that thought through my head. "Well then you're gonna have to wait a few decades plus a month or so."

Bill's demeanor changed from flirtatious to happy in an instant. "So, I get to have you in a month?"

"Or so." I said.

Bill almost jumped with glee. Pink paint dripped off of his hair with his little movements. "It'll be like our first time!" He then attacked my neck with kisses and licks.

It felt good, so I let a moan slip, just for him. I felt the smile on my neck and the nip that followed after it.

"Bill. It will be our first time. Well, my first time anyways."

Bill chuckled and held me tighter. "You were always so innocent." He kissed my jawline, trailing his tongue ever so slightly. A felt the paint from his hair brush against my neck and I chuckled.

"De chao, est amor." Bill said in a soft voice and for some reason I understood what he said.

"De amore, est chao."

Bill beamed up at me and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you, Dipper Pines."

I leaned in and kissed his for head.  
"Yeah, I like you too, Cipher."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Please Don't Go by Barcelona
> 
> Latin:  
> "De chao, est amor." - Out of chaos, comes love.  
> "De amore, est chao." - Out of love, comes chaos.
> 
>  Yoooo! Someone made fanart of my soulmate wheel idea! link down below
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjgvort7vfUAhXIZj4KHbAZBroQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imgrum.org%2Fuser%2Flizzzarie%2F5413259943&psig=AFQjCNFdFuUWReBNpHyLbIOb3XLh9tyKcA&ust=1499540766326526
> 
> IT IS FINALLY DONE. I have been struggling with this fic! I put 15 chapters worth of words into one and I feel so accomplished right now. I have been working on this fic since last year and I'm just so happy its done! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried to catch them all, but with a fic this big, it was hard. I hope you liked it!


End file.
